


A Winter's Tale

by MarphasChappers, NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Good Laufey (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes is Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Laufey (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Clint Barton, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), minor steve rogers bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarphasChappers/pseuds/MarphasChappers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Finding out she was adopted was the last straw. Loki didn't know what else to do, so she let herself fall, ignorant that the place she'd end up in would be her own personal hell.Just as all hope seemed lost, they brought him. He was her saviour in more way than one but then Thanos used her... They used him. And there was nothing she could do about it but to obey. With the constant threat dangling over her head, she must lead the Chitauri Invasion
Relationships: Byleistr & Loki (Marvel), Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Grace | Paige & Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Helblindi & Loki (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes & Mad Hatter | Jefferson & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Laufey & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Mad Hatter | Jefferson
Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Winter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Faceclaim for Loki: Katie McGrath

Loki had tears running down her face as the anger gave away to hurt. How could Odin not tell her about who she really was? How could they just pretend? Was this was he had always treated her as if she was nothing? She hated this. Hated the dark thoughts that whirled through her mind. They tended to happen more and more often and she slowly gave into them.

After everything that happened since Thor’s coronation, she was just tired of it all. She was glaring at the Bifrost, debating on what to do. She wanted to hurt Jotunheim for their part in everything but it felt wrong. It felt like betrayal. They hadn’t known about her and if Laufey’s reaction was anything to go by, he hadn’t either. This was on Odin and Odin alone. Funny how everything bad in her life could be traced back to the Allfather in one way or another.

“Loki,” Thor called out, seeing his sister by the Bifrost. He wasn’t sure what she was planning but experience told him that it couldn’t be anything good “What are you doing?”

“It would be so easy,” Loki told him, her voice seemingly coming from far away “It would be so easy to kill them all.”

Thor took a step forward “What are you talking about, Loki?”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t know,” she screamed, whirling around to face him “You knew, didn’t you? You have known the whole time that I wasn’t your sister.”

“Loki,” Thor took a step closer, a confused expression on his face as he reached out for her “I don’t know what you mean. You are my sister.”

Loki let out a hysterical laugh, playing with Gungnir in her hands “I am a Frost Giant, Thor. Odin stole me when I was a baby.”

Thor shook his head in denial “No. No, Loki. That’s not true.”

“He told me so,” Loki explained, her voice once again changing to emotionless “I’m nothing but a relic for him. He never treated me as a daughter.” She stared down over the edge of the Bifrost into the abyss “I’m scared, Thor. I don’t want to do this.”

“What…? Loki, get away from the edge.”

Loki turned around to smile at Thor “You’ll always be my brother. Even if you never really cared for me.”

“I love you, Loki,” Thor protested, not understanding why it sounded like she was saying goodbye “I always have. You’re my sister. You always have been and you always will be.”

“A fact that you only remember when it suits you,” Loki snorted, taking a small step closer to the edge of the Bifrost. It would all be over soon and she would be free “Where were you when Odin took my children? Where were you when he had the dwarves sew my lips shut? Where were you, Thor?” She glared at him “I tell you where you were. You were right there, aiding Odin in punishing me. How can you claim you love me when in fact it has been me who stood by your side always?”

Thor swallowed heavily. She was right. He had stood by his father time and time again when he should have been on Loki’s side as she had been on his. A fact that he had realised during his punishment “I… I know I wronged you, Loki and I am so sorry. Please, let me make it up to you.”

Loki smiled her hollow smile that was usually reserved for the people she disliked “I forgive you… brother.” With that, she took one more step back, stepping over the edge of the Bifrost.

“Loki,” Thor shouted, rushing to catch her before she could fall.

“Let me go,” she whispered, staring up at Thor with wide, pleading eyes “Please, brother. I can’t do this anymore. Please, let me go.”

“I will never let you go,” he told her “Not ever again.”

She bit her lip “Then I’m sorry.” Loki’s free hand swung upward, blasting Thor across the Bifrost with the help of Gungnir, throwing the Allfather’s spear after him. She hated that stupid thing. It was a constant reminder that she was only on the throne because Thor wasn’t there. She never wanted the throne anyway. It brought nothing but pain and misery for her “Goodbye, Thor.”

* * *

Loki was still falling. Or was she? There was little she could actually tell about her current situation apart from feeling… nothing. She couldn’t see, feel or hear anything. It felt like there was nothing but darkness all around her, amplifying her thoughts so they were screaming loud enough to make her want to cover her ears.

No, she was supposed to be free, to be dead… Not… To not have to deal with this anymore. There was only so much she could take and the line had been crossed decades ago. Finding out that Odin wasn’t her father… It made her snap.

 _All your fault… Abomination…_ _My children… Not my children… Laufey… You’re my daughter, Loki… Monster… Whore… Thor should be ashamed of you... You’re nothing._

She wasn’t sure how long she was there or even where she was but the more time passed, the louder her thoughts were getting.

It never stopped… Until it did. Within one second, everything changed and all she knew was pain. Her whole body felt like it had broken from the impact with the foreign ground. Loki kept her eyes closed, hoping that it would all be over soon but to no avail.

“So, he was right,” a slimy voice spoke up not far from her.

She tried to turn her head but wasn’t fast enough before she was grabbed by hands. They were pulling at her clothes, her hair, her skin.

The voice continued “We’ve been waiting for you, princess. Welcome to Hell.”


End file.
